Of Aces and Deuces
by Lyrre Zurc
Summary: It's not everyday that someone falls from the fourth floor and lands on Kyoya Hibari... right? HibariOC.


**Me: *speaking in a posh accent* Hallu there! I like your shirt very much, what'ze brand zof it?**

**Yamamoto: *pokerface* She's lying, she can't even see the shirt you're wearing.**

**Me: ...either that or YOU really aren't wearing a top right now! Woot woot! Thumbs up for readin' fanfics NAY-KED!**

**Yamamoto: Why would anyone read your fanfic naked, anyway?**

**Me: my fanfics aren't pornos so... I have no idea. Omg this is taking too much of my crappy time. Yamamoto, just go on with the disclaimer and shit.**

**Yamamoto: *flashes a brilliant smile* Katekyo Hitman Reborn is Amano Akira's! The OCs, plots and whatnot that obviously belong to POP are obviously not owned by Amono Akira-sama!**

**Me: ...you just make me so depressed sometimes, Yamamoto-san. The other times, you make me wanna jump off the next bridge.**

**Yamamoto: Ehhhh? Whyyy?**

**Me: Eugh. Just shattap. Oh, I'd like you to know that ****I got the title from watching too much poker and tennis matches on sports channels. Yes. Boredom does that to people... or is it just to me?**

**Yamamoto: I think that's only you aaaand that's a cheap way of naming fanfics.  
**

**Me: You would know, Yamamoto-san. I mean, your wife calls you "BaseBALLS" when the two of you are together, alone. *in a mocking voice* BaseBALLS... yuck.**

**Yamamoto: WHAT I DON'T HAVE A WIFE**

**Me: That's what they all say but you can't fool me. ****NO ONE can fool me! Anyway, w****e're gonna go now so you can read the fanfic and come back later. Ciao!~**

**Yamamoto: ok bye bye guys leave a review ok? Ok! :D**

* * *

**Chapter One: I Fall for Him. Literally.**

**Suzume's POV**

It's springtime again. Yeah, that time of the year where everything's all green and serene, everything is at utmost bloom and stage of presenting beauty. I wore my usual January to April Namimori High spring uniform: a white blouse, blue pleated skirt, red ribbon and brown shoes. Of course, I'd change into my white ones when I enter, wouldn't want to give the go signal to a Disciplinary Committee member, wouldn't want to get beaten up like Nishimura-san from Class 3-B yesterday. Sigh.

As I entered the gates of my beloved school, I became nervous and scared — _there were Disciplinary Committee members scattered everywhere! _And believe me, darling, this doesn't happen often. But when it does, it usually involves numerous people getting admitted to the hospital and only Kami-sama knows why. One of the victims from last year was Sasagawa Kyoko-san's brother (one of the loudest but nicest people I know on Earth)! I felt so sorry for him at first, but he recovers fast anyway. I decided I didn't want to get caught up in their violent mess so I stayed away from the members of the DC (who, honestly, with their stern looks, stupid hairdos, death glares and beating instincts would never ever ever get girlfriends).

"Ohaaaayo, minna-san!" I happily greeted as I entered the classroom. I hung my brown bag on the side of the table and began chatting with some of my friends about typical before-class-starts topics: missed assignments, TV shows last night and popular music videos.

Seems like a typical day to you? Yeah, me too.

…

…

…

Yeah, we're both wrong 'cause in the next five minutes, I see a baby wearing a violet helmet falling from just outside our classroom's window. A small scream escape from my lips and I ran from my seat to the window and looked down. Was the baby still even alive?

"Suzume-san, why'd you scream?"

"Guys, she's on drugs again…"

"Suzu-chan, what's the matter?"

"Rikamori-san…"

Some people also leaned out to see what I screamed about. I looked up, I looked down, I looked sideways. My heart started beating faster. _Where's the baby?_ I scream in my mind. My brows furrowed as my other classmates settled down and decided I was just joking with them. But then I feel something land on my head. Something heavy. Instinctively, I grasped onto the window bar for support—perhaps it was just a friend of mine putting her water jug on the head. But then something _or someone_ pushed me down further, making me flip and let go of the window bar and free-fall down from the fourth floor of Namimori High.

As I fell, my tummy had this feeling when I rode the rollercoaster for the first time. It cramped and it made me scream along with the people from my class. I heard one of them scream, "Oh my God! Oh my God! Somebody call for help!"

No, I wouldn't die today, I decided. I bravely opened my eyes and looked for the nearest thing I could hold onto. The trees were too far, so no. Adrenaline pumped into my veins and I could feel it. I was going to die because of some water jug placed on my head and I knew it—I was going to become a bloody art on school grounds, a crime scene for everyone to see. I scream louder. I braced my knees and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I rolled in the air and switched from landing head first to feet first. I thanked Kami-sama that I wasn't going to have my brain bursting as my cause of death, but death upon impact _and then_ I smack my face onto the ground. I said my last goodbyes and screams—_and bam!_

I landed on something.

It took me a moment to gather that I was still alive. I shivered on the spot, traumatized and I felt tears coming down my face. I began sobbing.

I am alive.

But then I looked down. I lay not on an inflatable, rescue float for suicide attempts. I lay not on a fat, lazy Snorlax and now, I hope I did, I wish I did, I wanted it to be a Snorlax. Because what I had fallen for wasn't any rescue, wasn't anything meant to save me. It was Hibari Kyoya—the Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee.

"_What… were you thinking…_" He had pushed me off, his left arm hanging. "…_Herbivore?_"

Oh. My. God. I think I just broke Hibari Kyoya's arm. I think I just landed on Hibari Kyoya from the fourth floor. Oh. My. God. I knew it, and I knew it well—if I didn't die then, I'd die from this. From him. Because of him. He'd break all of my bones, he'd punch me with all his strength. He'd hit me with his tonfas and he'd make me bleed to death. Oh. My . God. And as I remained speechless and horrified, I watched him take out his tonfas. I watched him head for me. I watched his steel, blue eyes send me a farewell message.

From the corner of my eyesight, I see the baby with the violet helmet. I see him stand up. I see him head to the nearest exit, I see him approach another baby, but this baby wore a fedora. I closed my eyes. I was going to die and I was going to die hard.

I opened my eyes slightly and looked directly into the eyes of my soon killer. I didn't want to join the violent mess, I stayed away. I did all I could, right? I was a normal person, trying to live a normal life in Namimori High. I exhaled and closed my eyes again. Goodbye, world. You were good to me.

And then from afar, I hear a gunshot, followed by something like, "I will save Rikamori-san with my dying skill"? I had no idea. I was too far gone. I felt a kick on the left side of my face.

Goodbye, world. You were good to me.

* * *

When I woke up—_yes, I woke up thank you very much for your concern—_I was surrounded by white walls, an eerie scent and some flowers. And to clear it out as soon as possible, I'm not in the hospital… anymore. I'm back home.

For the past week, I've had this simple routine: carefully lift my wrapped arms and wiggle the fingers that survived, try to stretch, use my tongue to count the teeth I have (luckily, only one was gone! You cannot imagine the happiness I felt when I realized that, my friend), feel the sides of my face, the bruises, the marks from the tonfas.

Yes, the tonfas. The fearful, painful and powerful tonfas.

…

…

…

_Bullshit._

Ya see, if there was _one_ thing I'd felt after waking up, it wasn't friggin' _pain._ It wasn't friggin' happiness, gratitude or praise to my brethren that I am still alive. It wasn't hope for a new day, it wasn't anything good, _period._ I woke up and I _knew_ I had that blaze in my eyes, scarring and loathing. I wanted to hurt something—_anything._ My jaw was clenched and I just _knew_ that hatred fills me from head to toe. Maybe even more, maybe hatred _emitted_ from me on that very second.

You could just not imagine how very _pissed_ _off_ I felt. Ah, yes, _pissed off_ describes _precisely_ what I felt. Felt? Oh, sorry. My mistake. _Feel_ should replace that_._ I _feel_ very _pissed off._

I clench my jaw and carefully lift my phone, reading the messages from my friends. Most were 'Ur lucky, love. Get well soon tho, we miss u more than u thnk we do', 'Why did you really fall out? Did someone push you off?', 'Ur so stoooopid' (courtesy of my best friend laughing her ass off as she sends that message), or 'Let's kill that prefect! He also beat up Kanagawa-san last week! Can u believe him!?'

No, I cannot believe him.

My name is Suzume Rikamori and I am _not_ known for letting things _pass by_. I am known for standing my ground even if it takes my friggin' High School Diploma away from me.

I take the '09 Yearbook of Namimori High from the desk beside me and gently caress the pages until I came to the _Disciplinary Committee_ section. With such a nonchalant face staring into the camera, with bold black highlights on his name, it read: _Kyoya Hibari, Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee._ I smile tightly and place my hand over his image.

_Slash!_

And then I rip it off my yearbook.

Perhaps destiny was the reason I fell on him, perhaps it was just my stupidity that I leaned over so much. But _he beat me up._ NO ONE BEATS ME UP. My pride is as high as the mountains above the sky. My pride…

My pride, my dignity… he _tore_ it in half.

…

Kyoya Hibari-san… you are going to _pay._

* * *

**Me: Yeah, time's up, peeps! I'd appreciate reviews, ya kno! And I'll only update until 7+ reviews come up. :)**

**Go****kudera: Y'ALL HEAR THAT? SEVEN REVIEWS! DON'T DISRESPECT JUUDAIM-**

**Me: Your beloved Juudaime hasn't appeared in the story yet, Gokudera-san. That's in the next chapter.**

**Gokudera: ...**

**Me: whatevs. Any suggestions on what you want Suzu-chwwwwan for her revenge? I bet you got lots of 'em! So shoot by reviewing. You can even, like, put 'maker her write pink stuff on the walls' as a review, I'd just like good plot bunnies from you guys. Aryt, so see ya!**

**~POP**


End file.
